


Peach Scone

by lambkt



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Heartbreak, Scone, peach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkt/pseuds/lambkt
Summary: Hermes gets his heart broken to the song ‘Peach Scone’ by Hobo Johnson.





	Peach Scone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little challenge I did for myself. It was supposed to be funny... sorry, not sorry (little sorry). 
> 
> I wrote this at 5am, be kind. 
> 
> Definitely recommend listening to the song first, but you do you, boo. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The fliers had been posted over the walls of the towers all week. Printed on light pink paper, thick, black letters nearly screamed about _Underworld Corp’s First Annual Charity Ball & Bake Sale_. And the lady at the center? 

The wonderful Persephone. 

It was all anyone could talk about. There hadn’t been something this exciting in the Underworld for a long time. Hades had a very obvious distaste for parties and general theatrics, mostly leaving that to his brother, Zeus; he really couldn’t be bothered. It was amazing to everyone that something like this had been given the seal of approval by their king, but with the Goddess of Spring at its forefront, who could really be surprised?

Hermes paced Thanatos' office, flyer clutched nervously between his fingers, causing the God of Death to angrily tap his pen against his desk in annoyance.

“Hermes, you’re making me dizzy. Please stop,” Thanatos huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Hermes barely heard him. It took Thanatos to finally throw his pen at him, hitting Hermes square in the chest as he turned on his heal to change direction.

“Hey, what was that for?” he asked, slightly offended, finally falling into a chair on the other side of Thanatos’ desk. 

Thanatos narrowed his eyes and stared at the red god. “Hermes, you came in here and haven’t said _anything_. What the fuck do you want? I’m busy. Boss man is up my ass again about my ‘piece of the pie.’ I have home improvements to do and I need a raise to do it. Say something or get out.”

Hermes sighed, a frown that didn’t seem to fit his face pulling at the corners of his mouth. Thanatos knew it wasn’t directed at him. In fact, he thought he could physically see the words going in one ear and out the other. “Man, I want to ask Persephone to the charity ball, but I don’t know how,” Hermes finally confessed, breathing an exasperated sigh.

Thanatos adjusted himself awkwardly in his chair. _Of course this about that little tramp_, he thought to himself. She was one of the reasons Minthe had thrown his favorite lamp at the wall. Hades had found out about the map that she had given Persephone on her first day, which is the reason Hecate came to the apartment that Hades paid for to fire her. _He couldn’t even do it himself_. Minthe had been staying with him for three weeks, having nowhere to go because of _her_. That was the first lamp she had thrown, the second was when Hades had blocked her on Fatesbook. While the angry sex had been _hot_ and mind blowing, he now really needed to invest in overhead lighting. 

However, this wasn’t about her. Not really, anyways.

“Oh,” he sighed, finally, “listen up: just ask her. It’s not that hard.”

Hermes ran his hands nervously through the mess of red hair piled on his head. “That’s not all,” he admitted quietly, letting his eyes fall to his feet. “I love her.”

Thanatos scrubbed his hands down his face. “Oh, for fucks sake,” he muttered.

It took a lot of convincing, and two shots of vodka from the depths of Thanatos’ drawer, but Hermes marched his way down to the courtyard between the towers, dripping with gusto. Persephone had been there since lunch decorating the space for the event the next day; hanging lights, decorating tables with elaborate, hand-made center pieces, and growing gunnera insignis, hoping to keep out the cold of the Underworld with their big leaves, and keep in the heat of the heat lamps she had placed every corner. 

Just as he was about to burst into the courtyard, the sight of Hades’ tall form through the large glass door stopped him in his tracks. He was standing in the middle of the tropical paradise Persephone had created, smiling down at her. Hermes had never seen that look on his face before, and it nearly ripped out his beating heart. It was the same look he was sure was on his face every time he looked down at his friend, the beautiful pink goddess. What really took the heart from his chest and stomped it into the marble floor of Tower One was the way _she_ was looking at _Hades_. 

_They're just really good friends, and that's fine. He understands, it's rational._

Against his better judgement, Hermes _lingered_. He watched as Hades ran his fingers through Persephone’s short hair, which began to grow the moment he rested his palm on her cheek. 

Hermes’ ichor ran cold.

_Is it just platonic, strictly just as friends, or the type that ties you two together 'til tomorrow's end?_

Their faces drifted closer together and Hermes backed away, turning just in time to miss the way their lips melted together perfectly. If he didn’t see it, then it wouldn’t hurt so bad, right?

By the time he made it home to fall helplessly on the couch, he couldn’t be totally sure how he had made it. He wasn’t sure if he had flown or ran, the sound of whatever footfalls he could have made may have been drowned out by the sound of ichor rushing through his head.

Or maybe it was the sound of his heart shattering.

Hermes sat there for a long time. He thought of all the times in the mortal realm where they lounged in the shade of the forest, laughing and sharing their secrets. He had been the first one she told about her fears of being an eternal maiden, but how above all else she didn’t want to disappoint Demeter. He was the first to know she was moving to Olympus, and how excited she was to be her own person. He had been her first kiss. There had been so many after that, but the first was supposed to mean something, right?

The numbness started to dull the pain in his chest, and Hermes resolved himself to go to bed. Before standing he plucked a pillow off the couch and screamed into it until his throat was raw. He forced a smile and dragged himself to his bedroom.

_And I love the thought of being with you, or maybe it's the thought of not being so alone._

•

The sun bled in through his open windows, nearly blinding him awake. Hermes rolled over with a groan and glared at the curtains he forgot to close before going to bed. He turned over, his hand patting aimlessly through his sheets and over his mattress in a tired attempt to find his phone. Eventually he found it, lost in the comforter that was bunched up around his ankles. It wasn’t the first time.

Multiple notifications from Thanatos littered his phone, all asking how it had gone last night. He had forgotten about that, kind of.

He chose not to answer and made his way into the shower, hoping that the ever present ache would turn back into a dull throbbing.

It didn’t.

It took thirty minutes of smiling into the mirror before he didn’t look so sad.

_Maybe it's the thought of not being so alone._

Hermes landed softly on the ground outside of work, taking the time to roll his shoulders back and take three deep breaths.

“Everything is great,” he said aloud to himself.

Part of him started to believe it. He breathed a relieved sigh when he found that the lobby was empty. It was no small accident, he wanted to beat Thanatos, a least, and Persephone, if he was lucky. At least then he could hide out on the beach all day until it was time to leave.

His fingers drummed anxiously against his legs as he waited for the elevator.

He saw her before he heard her. Persephone’s skin was always nearly glowing, and _gods, she was just freaking radiant_. Her reflection in the elevator doors nearly made Hermes forget why he was so broken. When he turned to great her, though, he felt it all over again. The hurt raked over his skin like fire ants, setting him ablaze and eating him alive all at once.

Maybe that would have been less painful.

Persephone was laughing, fingers entwined with _His_. He could swear that she had on the same black pencil skirt as yesterday, but with _His_ dress shirt tied cleverly around her. She still looked so _damn stunning_ that it just couldn’t be fair. The only thing that pulled him back to reality is that she seemed so _elated_, and for a moment that was the medicine to soothe his gaping wounds, at least long enough that maybe she wouldn’t know how absolutely devastated he was. Hades was too wrapped up in her to notice a mortal if one had waltzed into the Underworld, full marching band on his coattails.

“Hi, Hermes!” she beamed.

“Hey, Perse,” he replied, smiling back at her and praying it wouldn’t falter.

“Hello, Hermes,” Hades greeted as the three of them stepped onto the elevator, though, unsurprisingly his gaze never left Persephone.

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” Hermes responded, formally, cringing internally at how forced and tinged with jealousy it sounded leaving his lips. Hades didn’t seem to notice, and if he did, he didn’t seem to care.

“Are you coming to the charity ball tonight? I’m bringing scones!” chimed Persephone.

“Yeah! I’m looking forward to it!” Hermes looked nervously at Hades, who still hadn’t looked his way. “Hey, so, what are you doing later? We should go get a friggin’ cup of coffee.”

She smiled at him warmly. “I have a lot to do to get ready for tonight, but maybe on Monday?”

“Oh, okay.”

“Hermes, are you okay?” Persephone asked quietly. _Damn her_.

Just as Hermes felt himself start to crack the elevator doors opened to his floor. _Thank gods_. He stepped over the threshold, turning to flash her a smile he hoped seemed genuine and not crazy. “Yeah, I’ll see ya.”

The doors closed and he inhaled a shaky breath. His reflection stared back at him with a frown. _Today is going to be a long day_.

•

Hermes fixed his tie for the tenth time in the mirror. He decided on a gold suit, something that Eros in passing had said would bring out his eyes. If he wasn’t dressing for her, then he really needed to dress for himself.

He needed to feel better, and maybe this could be the start.

With a final adjustment he took off back towards the Underworld. Everyone had been able to go home a few hours early to get changed. It was a strange, uncharacteristic, last minute call from Hades, but Hermes knew why. He was grateful for the time. That, and Thanatos had decided to work from home for some reason.

The flight had, obviously, blown his tie around and he continued to fuss with it on the way into the building. This time he was thankful for the masses of people crowding into the lobby, it was easier to hide.

The air hung warmly for the first time in the Underworld. The smell of baked goods wrapped the guests like a blanket. It was definitely a welcome change. Hermes’ stomach distracted him and pulled him in the direction of one of the bake sale booths.

Comfort food, that’s what he needed.

The scones in front of him were mouth watering, and Hermes completely forgot who promised to make scones for the occasion. A voice soft like the petals of a rose pulled his eyes from the table and _gods, she was beautiful_.

_And I'll act friendly and I won't pull any stunts, but I'm a little stunt puller from birth._

“Hi, Hermes, I’m glad you came!”

He stared at Persephone in awe. She wore a black, strapless swing dress that hugged her waist and flared out to just above her knee. Hermes couldn’t help but imagine what she would look like dancing in that dress. What if he spun her? She might just look like a dream, as if she didn’t already look like a vision.

“You look amazing,” he marveled, his mouth suddenly dry.

“You do, too! The gold really brings out your eyes!”

“I just want to say something real quick!” blurted Hermes, unsure where he was going with this. “I love—”

Persephone looked at him with wide eyes. _This wasn’t fair_. Whatever he was about to say wouldn’t be fair to her, and he wasn’t ready to lose a friend, just as much as he was sure she wasn’t ready to lose a friend. If she was happy, that’s all that matters.

“—these scones!” he continued, opting to save himself. “Just the diversity between the selection they have here! The blueberry, the raspberry, strawberry, pumpkin; even which is basically a friggin' _squash_! How they gonna make a scone out of a freaking squash? Ohh, wow, wow! That shit blows my mind!”

For a moment Persephone only watched him, looking startled, before she laughed. Her laugh was so sweet, and so genuine, that he had to join in. It made him feel better.

_I love the thought of being with you, or maybe it's the thought of not being so alone._

He wandered around the party; pumpkin scone in one hand and champagne in the other. For the first time all day the smile reached his eyes, but only a little. He had stopped to dust off the crumbs from his lapel when a strong hand came down on his shoulder.

“Eros! My dude!” Hermes exclaimed upon turning to face the winged god.

“Nice suit! I told you gold would look good on you!” Eros wagged his eyebrows at him for emphasis before suddenly giving him a quizzical look. “Man, what’s wrong?”

_Shit, I love being, I love being loved, but I also really love not crying on the phone._

Hermes couldn’t help it. Something did crack inside of him as his gaze fell back on her. She was dancing, and she was dancing with _Hades_. Tears sprang to his eyes for the first time in a very long time and he snapped them closed in a misguided attempt to keep them to himself. Eros watched it all and pulled Hermes away just as Hades spun her. 

If he didn’t see it, maybe it wouldn’t hurt so bad. 

Eros wrapped his arm around Hermes, pulling him to the far corner of the courtyard and quickly wiping his tears. 

“I’m sorry,” was all Eros could think to say, and Hermes gave him a sad smile.

“But yeah, she like, she's so nice. She was so nice and cared about me, no one else did. Literally, I don't think I've ever felt love before that.” Hermes sighed and ran his hands down his face. It was the first time he had said it out loud to anyone, but it didn’t make him feel any better. 

_She's a peach scone, yes._

“I love the thought of being with her,” he continued, “I just really hope that she doesn't get hurt, y'know? She’s a peach… scone.”

“I know, man, I know.”


End file.
